


Trumpeter

by The_Exile



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Foreshadowing, Gen, Music, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness always knew something was going to go particularly wrong when he heard the trumpet player's song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trumpeter

One day these melodies shall reach a far off land, the trumpet player had told Ness. Then he had lifted his instrument back to his lips and played a melody that was short, maybe only a bar, but haunted his soul in a way that the staring eyes of the zombies never had. 

It was the first time during his journey that Ness truly felt unnerved. It had never been plain sailing, of course. There had always been losses, moments of sadness and absolute terror: when Buzz-Buzz had died a pointless, almost laughable death; when the entire local police force suddenly decided to try and beat him to death; when he had been trapped in an underground prison by zombies with no way out except to pray.

And when he first walked into the area known as the Horns of Time and found out where the melody had traveled to, heard its last fading three notes echoing back and forth between the rocks, trapped and ever more distorted, as time itself fell into complete chaos and then entropy death, it was the first time he really panicked, truly wanted out of it. He knew, then, in his soul, that every step he walked took him closer to a point of no return he might step over without knowing. He knew that if he stepped across that threshold, he was truly on his own, adrift in that chaos, somewhere that no child should be, maybe no living being.

And then when he realised he didn't really have a choice, not if he wanted there to be a Universe to go back to, he stepped over that line willingly anyway. That was when he returned to the Horns of Time for a third time, and still heard the last note. It wasn't even recognisable any more. Frozen in time, drawn out eternally, ebbing and flowing like the winds of chaos that Giygas now embodied, it was more like a song would be if it was playing on a computer that froze. Ness still recognised it, though.

He knew that it would take nothing less than divine intervention to save him.

The only way he could continue was the same way he always did, by humming a song of his own, one that he knew could never be obscured.

"Yes, the two who shared smiles and tears one after the other… are now far apart..."


End file.
